


The Perfect Gift

by Diakkomass 2020 (Diakkomass20xx), Lolika_0777



Series: Diakkomass 2020 [5]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Diakkomass, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diakkomass20xx/pseuds/Diakkomass%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolika_0777/pseuds/Lolika_0777
Summary: On the fifth day of Diakkomass, Lolika gives to us the story of Diana facing a gift-giving dilemma as old as time; what to give to that special girl who gave you everything? In “The Perfect Gift”, Diana feels their upcoming gift exchange is her one chance to truly repay Akko for all the kindness, strength and love Akko has so freely given her the other 364 days of the year. Though a party with this crowd rarely goes as planned…-SilverSupaAfter dating for a few months, Diana wants to make sure she gives Akko the greatest gift ever for their first Christmas as a couple. Naturally, it doesn't go quite as planned.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diakkomass 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034991
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	The Perfect Gift

Diana nervously stood outside the Green Team's dorm room, carrying a bag filled with presents. She had been standing there for what felt like an eternity, dressed in some mildly embarrassing Christmas pajamas and an equally ridiculous "ugly Christmas sweater". Akko had insisted that they match for the party, and she just couldn't say no to her girlfriend. Even if realistically, they should've moved past being the "cheesy honeymoon phase couple" months ago, Diana still found herself going along with Akko's silliness with the same dorky smile on her face. After all, what other couple got to say they flew into space, held hands, and stopped the embodiment of anger in the form of a living missile, and on top of all that revitalized magic across the entire world?

So maybe Diana liked to brag about it. Just a little.

However, for all the love Akko had shown Diana, Diana didn't feel she ever showed Akko just how much she truly loved the girl back. Akko was responsible for her entire social circle, after all. Akko was the reason Diana let herself slowly break down her walls, the reason she was able to start reconnecting with her family, and the reason she was even still at Luna Nova. It was becoming increasingly harder to imagine her life without Akko, but Diana wasn't sure Akko felt the same at all. This Christmas, however, Diana was sure to show Akko her gratitude. She recalled one particular study-session-turned-cuddle-session in the library, a few weeks prior...

* * *

In their favorite secluded corner, Diana was reading over an ancient magical text book with Akko comfortably sitting in her lap, leaning against her lightly. They had a warm wool blanket laid around their legs. Diana let her head rest on Akko's shoulder with a content hum. Although Akko looked comfortable, Diana could tell she was becoming a bit bored with their... less than desirable reading material for tonight. Akko started to glance around, looking for something to pique her interest. Diana became distracted from her reading and focused on Akko, who was gazing inattentively out the window as snow was just starting to fall. Her eyes brightened, and suddenly she perked up. She quickly turned around to face Diana, brimming with energy.

"Hey, hey! Diana!" Akko set her hands on Diana's shoulders and lightly shook her, despite very clearly having her attention.

Diana smiled softly regardless and closed her book. She rested her hands on Akko's sides. "Yes, Akko?"

"I just remembered something super, super, super important! You know what Christmas is, right?!"

Diana blinked, then furrowed her brow. "I... yes, of course I'm aware of the holiday. Why do you ask?"

"You don't have any plans, right?" Akko leaned in a bit closer to Diana, grinning from ear to ear.

Diana's cheeks dusted pink and she glanced to the side momentarily. "As far as I've planned, study. I have very fleeting free time, after all."

"Ehhh? Studying?" Akko huffed and suddenly jerked back, rocking Diana with her. "But that's so boring! And... honestly, kinda sad, Diana."

Diana sighed. "I'll choose to ignore that second comment. While I understand the holiday spirit, I have no intentions to personally indulge in it. Focusing on my schoolwork and other responsibilities is a perfectly valid use of my time, and--"

"Please, Diana! Can't you free up your night? At least come to the party we're having! Even Hannah and Barbara said they're coming!"

The dignified student in Diana wondered if that was really up to school regulations, but her girlfriend's gaze was melting her heart. She bit her lip and tried to look away, but Akko only moved closer with those damn puppy dog eyes of hers. Diana finally relented, and mumbled "... I suppose one night without study won't hurt my grades."

Akko hugged Diana tightly. "Thank you so much, Diana! I'm gonna give you the best Christmas you've ever had! Oh, I've already got the greatest gift ever in mind for you! Just you wait!"

After a moment of hesitation, Diana hugged back with a laugh. A small smile crept on her face as she enjoyed the embrace. "I can always find time for you, Akko."

"Diana! I love you so much!" Akko giggled and then began to pepper Diana's face with kisses. 

"A-Akko! This is still the library!" Diana stammered, flustered.

* * *

After that, there was no way Diana was going to give Akko anything but a perfect Christmas. The holiday season was practically made for gift giving, and Diana was going to make sure she took advantage of that.

The weeks following that night were spent intently studying her girlfriend's many interests. Diana thought she knew Akko fairly well by now, but she was surprised to see that no matter what gift ideas she tried to probe Akko for, she couldn't find a single thing that Akko truly wanted. Part of it was relieving. It reassured Diana that whatever she bought Akko, her girlfriend would love it. However, that wasn’t helping with her search for the perfect gift in the slightest. It was far easier to figure out what she could get for their other friends. She had managed to find ideal gifts for Hannah and Barbara immediately; a cookbook for Hannah, as she had been bonding with Jasminka quite a bit over food, and a magical bookmark for Barbara, that lit pages up as she read. Even with the Red and Green Teams, who she still wasn't very close with, it was easy enough to come up with gift ideas.

Akko was the person she felt she should've understood the most, and yet she was the person Diana was struggling to find a gift for the most. Finally, after weeks of scouring internet forum pages—as well as a bit of chatting with Professor du Nord, much to her embarrassment—she managed to find what she deemed the perfect gift: A rare, limited edition, tiny Shiny Chariot keychain plush toy.

She was quite proud she managed to get a hold of it at all. Sure, the seller on the MagiNet was a little sketchy, and she definitely got ripped off, but it was the perfect way to represent their love. Shiny Chariot had brought the two together at a young age, even if they hadn't realized it at the time. It was something Akko could carry around with her wherever she went, as well and look on to be reminded of their love. But most of all, it was just so cute.

After weeks of stressing, she was sure Akko's reaction would be worth it. Now that it was done with, she thought nothing of it. That level of dedication to a project was normal for her, and she was perfectly fine now. Apparently her teammates thought differently, as they had gifted her a rather expensive trip to the spa, saying something about Diana being in "desperate need of a break". Diana had frantically tried to reassure them otherwise, as that was just way too much money to spend on her, but they had insisted. She considered that stress to be in the past now, and now she was just looking forward to the party.

Though, as she looked around the halls, her worries started to grow. She really hoped everyone enjoyed her gifts, especially Akko. To put in all that hard work for nothing would simply be--

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard someone call her name. By the time she turned to face whoever it was, Akko had already ran up and wrapped Diana in a big hug, leaving her teammates in the dust.

"Dianaaa! You made it!" Akko giggled with glee, as she lifted up Diana and spun her around.

Diana's face turned beet red, and she almost dropped her bag of presents. "A-Akko! Please put me down!" She stammered out.

"Oops, I got a little carried away." Akko smiled sheepishly at Diana and set her on the ground. "I'm just really happy you came! And you even wore the sweater!" 

Diana took a deep breath to calm herself, then looked over her own sweater. "Although I see the sentiment, may I ask why I'm the one supposedly on the 'naughty list'?"

Akko hummed triumphantly and put her hands on her hips, showing off her green Christmas tree sweater with the words "I'VE BEEN NICE" in big bold letters. Akko smirked and leaned in towards Diana's face. "Isn't it obvious?"

Diana felt her face heat up slightly, "I'm not liking these implications--"

"I've been a way better student recently!" Akko interrupted, "And you've been breaking more rules with me!"

Diana furrowed her brow, almost offended at the notion of being a rule breaker. "And who was the one who insisted on all those late night adventures to the kitchen?" 

Sucy cleared her throat to grab the lovers' attention. "The real reason was ‘cause Akko mixed up the sizes." She said, nonchalantly.

"Sucy, you weren't supposed to say that!" Akko whined.

Sucy deadpanned. "I saved you from hours of bickering. I'm going inside now, since we're here for a party, not your little soap opera." 

She moved over to the door and opened it without knocking, leading Lotte inside with her. Before Akko followed, Diana whispered into her ear. "(Regardless of the message, I do love the sweater. It's the color of your eyes, and though not nearly as pretty.)"

Akko's cheeks dusted with pink and she pouted at Diana. "That's not fair, Diana! I wanted to say something flirty first!"

Diana chuckled and let out a small smirk at Akko as they entered the dorm.

* * *

The party itself was a total disaster, but the best kind. Everyone else had worn ugly Christmas sweaters as well. This led to the first of many shenanigans at the party, as Amanda's sweater read "Where's my 'ho' at?", and she’d somehow managed to rope not only Constanze and Jasminka, but Hannah as well into wearing sweaters that all read "HO". Naturally, this had started a loud argument between Hannah and Amanda that practically lasted the whole night.

There were plenty of Christmas themed party games played as well, alongside a lot of Mario Kart. Amanda and Akko had been neck and neck for most of the tournament, trading first place back and forth until Diana swooped in with a stellar performance on Rainbow Road, zipping past Akko at the last second to emerge the surprise victor. After that unfair match, Akko called it quits, but Amanda wouldn't let it go the entire night. After repeated pestering, Diana reluctantly agreed to a 1-on-1 race against Amanda, only for Amanda to emerge victorious, as Diana's controller "mysteriously" died on the last lap. At some point, Diana was pretty sure “someone” spiked the punch. Still, Diana was having the time of her life. 

However, throughout the party, Diana found herself confused. She brought her gift bag in preparation for a gift exchange, but it never came. She didn't expect anything from anyone, though at brief moments people would remember about presents and hand them over. She appreciated every one that she received, even Amanda's wildly inappropriate gag present. However, the girl she was waiting for a gift from the most hadn't seemed to think about it at all. Every moment a present was exchanged, Akko was caught up in something else. She was fine waiting patiently, Diana herself had hoped she could get the right moment to show her gift to Akko.

It wasn't until the end of the party, when everyone called it a night, that she actually found that moment. Akko said she wanted to spend the night with Diana, so the two of them now sat alone on Diana's bed, exhausted from the night's festivities. 

Akko sighed as she laid back on Diana's lap. "I totally had you that last round, by the way! It was just that stupid freaking blue shell. Why the heck was that even put in the game?! We were right at the finish line too!"

Diana ran her fingers through Akko's hair, scratching her scalp lightly. She smiled softly. "It wouldn't have mattered much, I saved that mushroom for a reason. I was about to pass you."

Akko gasped. "No way!"

Diana's smile grew. "Yes way, dear."

"I can't believe you'd betray me like that. How cruel, Diana..." Akko dramatically put a hand on her chest, faking a sniffle.

Diana snorted and moved her hands to cup Akko's cheeks. "I wouldn't necessarily call strategy a betrayal."

Akko narrowed her eyes at Diana, then reached up to take Diana's hands in her own. "Next time, I'll win for sure! We're tied now, and I'm not letting you surpass me!"

"I accept your challenge, but I'm afraid I'll be the winner."

"No way! It's not happening!"

The two of them stared at each other, grinning ear to ear, then burst into laughter. Diana felt love fill her heart. Now was the perfect time in her mind for Akko's gift.

Diana spoke softly. "Akko, there's something I want to give you."

Akko perked up. She sat up, a bit confused. "Huh?"

Diana reached for a wrapped gift box at the side of her bed, then smiled warmly at Akko. "These past few months with you have been some of the most magical in my life, Akko. A lot of things have changed this year within me, all thanks to you. The happiness you've shown me, the love you've shown me... I can't express just how much you mean to me, Akko. As such, I hope this present is to your liking."

Akko stared at Diana in awe, then looked at her present. Her heart was beating out of her chest, wondering what Diana could have gotten her. "Diana..."

"Ah, I-- I apologize if that was too much. Perhaps I came on too strong..." Diana suddenly felt apprehensive.

"No no, it's okay! That means so much to me, Diana." Akko took Diana's hands, beaming. "You're just... haha, wow you're good with words." She coughed awkwardly, then smiled sheepishly at Diana. "But, I feel the same way. I love you, Diana~"

Diana felt herself start to grin. Akko gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then eagerly opened up her present. Diana anxiously watched, starting to fiddle with her fingers. When Akko saw the plush inside, she gasped. Her eyes sparkled and she picked it up.

"Holy crap, where'd you find this Diana?! I thought these went out of print a long time ago! Now I've got two of them!"

Diana paused. "... Two of them?"

"Yeah, my mom managed to find me one when I was a kid! I think she got it for me on Christmas too. Or wait, maybe that was Santa?" Akko squinted and put a hand to her chin, trying to remember.

Diana could only stare dumbfounded at Akko, slowly processing the fact that Akko already owned one of these keychains. Before she could say anything, Akko suddenly interrupted her. "Oh wait, shoot!" she slapped her cheeks, "I forgot to grab your present! Hold on Diana, I'm gonna be right back!"

Akko shot up and sped out the door without even shutting it, most likely heading to her own room. Diana looked at the opened gift, then moved her hand up to her forehead. She dragged it down her face, cursing herself. Of course Akko had a rare piece of Japan-exclusive Shiny Chariot merchandise. She was a bigger fan than even Diana. All those weeks of stressing out and searching for the perfect gift were for naught.

As quick as Akko left, she returned carrying a box. It was messily wrapped with multiple Christmas wrapping papers. Diana could tell from how it was done that Akko most likely ran out of the first variation and had to make due with what was left over. Akko practically shoved the box in Diana's arms.

"Here you go!" Akko sat back down on the bed, smiling brightly.

Diana looked at the gift in her lap. She stared at it for a while, running her hand on the top.

"Come on, open it up already, Diana!"

"Y-Yes, of course."

Diana was a little shaky, now that her gift plan had gone south. Whatever Akko gifted her surely was far greater than a plush toy Akko already owned. She carefully ripped the wrapping paper, then opened up the box. Inside were a few scented candles, some silly, childish pen with an octopus on the end, and a package of Japanese plum tea. 

Akko rubbed the back of her neck, not looking directly at Diana. "I don't really have a big speech or anything planned, but I was out shopping with Amanda yesterday. I saw the candles and thought of you. There's one that's banana scented, cause you know, Cavendish. Oh, and there's a vanilla one, cause that one actually smells like you. And then that cookie one just smelled really good and like Christmas, so I thought you could light it while you're busy or something! I thought it'd be relaxing."

She then started to sway in place. Her face began to flush and her voice lowered. "Honestly," Akko continued on, "I thought the pen was just kinda cute and would make you laugh. Oh, and I remember you liking that tea when I made it for you, so I remembered to get you some! And then there's one more thing..."

Akko reached into her pocket, then handed over a slightly worn out and aged plush keychain that matched her own. "Here!" She grinned at Diana. "I thought since you got me the new keychain, I could keep that one, and you'd keep this one! That way we'd be matching. Plus, that one's got plenty of Akko love built up in it already!"

Diana looked at all her presents. She took the keychain in her hands, at a loss for words. Akko's face flashed with worry, until Diana started giggling. All her troubles throughout the past weeks washed away. Of course, for the both of them, it was never about what the gift was, it was about what it meant. She quickly brought Akko in for a tight hug.

"Oh Akko," she sighed, content. "I should've known a Christmas with you wouldn't go quite as planned. Thank you so much. I love you."

Akko hugged back and nuzzled Diana's cheek. "I love you too. Merry Christmas, Diana~"

Diana grinned. "Merry Christmas, Akko."

As the two cuddled and settled in for the night, the both of them knew that for the many more Christmases to come, the greatest gift of all would always be their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Supa and Traced for being the betas for this fic, they made it way better! 
> 
> Also, the Christmas sweaters Diana and Akko wore are real, and so are the Green Team's and Hannah's!


End file.
